


Dance

by NotoYamato



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Children, Description-Only, F/M, Placed in late 30s
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoYamato/pseuds/NotoYamato
Summary: Chané se estaba acostumbrando a bailar.





	Dance

Chané se estaba acostumbrando a bailar. Su casa estaba llena de música, ya fuera de la radio o del tocadiscos, siempre sonaba alguna melodía en su casa. Y cuando la canción le gustaba a su marido, iba a buscarla para poder bailar, daba igual lo que ambos estuvieran haciendo en ese momento, debían bailar aquella canción. Felix era un gran bailarín, al contrario que ella, que hasta que no lo conoció nunca había bailado con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre, pero al igual que gran bailarín era un buen profesor. Había tenido paciencia para enseñar a su mujer poco a poco, y aunque no llegaba a su nivel, disfrutaba de aquellos bailes porque era un tiempo donde parecían existir solo ellos dos. Estaba segura de que si pudiera reír, reiria tan alto como su marido.

Chané se estaba acostumbrando a bailar en público. Pocas veces salían de casa pero siempre solían ir a las cenas que se organizaban en casa de los Gandor. Tras una cena ofrecida por Kaila, Kate tocaba el piano para que todos pudieran disfrutar. Al principio le costaba incluso moverse de la silla, pero tras unas palabras de Felix conseguía hacerla bailar, aunque lo que más disfrutaba era cuando el ritmo se relajaba y las canciones pasaban a ser más lentas. Le gustaba la cercanía que ganaba, como podía notar con total sinceridad los sentimientos de su marido. Notaba como su corazón iba tan rápido que podía salirse de su pecho, como el suyo en esos mismos instantes. No lo notaba tan lejano como había hecho cuando se conocieron en aquel tren, sino un humano con sentimientos, casi todos concentrados en su persona, aunque no pudiera entenderlos del todo, pero era algo que le gustaba.

Chané se estaba acostumbrando a bailar con otras personas. Cuando Felix tenía algún trabajo siempre aparecían por su casa, casi por arte de magia, Jacuzzi y Nice para sacarla a la calle y que disfrutara con ellos. Solían ir a distintos locales, siempre buscando disfrutar de algún concierto y un buen licor, que a veces terminaba en ser demasiado, sobretodo para el pobre Jacuzzi, por eso siempre que estaban de vuelta a casa, cogía la mano de Chané y bailaba con ella en medio de la calle. Jacuzzi no era como Felix. Sobrio sus movimientos eran descoordinados y faltos de ritmo y estando borracho aquellos atributos destacaban mucho más, incluso más no sabiendo cuál era la canción que sonaba en la mente del joven, pero Chané siempre se dejaba llevar por él. Jacuzzi era tan sincero con sus sentimientos que aunque abrumaba a la joven, siempre se dejaba arrastrar por él. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

Chané estaba acostumbrada a bailar para una persona. Cuando el silencio de la noche se rompía por los llantos, ella siempre era la que se despertaba para levantarse y calmar aquellos lloros. Siempre se preguntaba cómo su marido, siendo asesino profesional, era capaz de dormir a pierna suelta todas las noches cuando ella se levantaba con cualquier ruido. Sus pasos no hacían ruido mientras se acercaba a la cuna de Camille y lo tomaba en brazos para empezar a moverse con él para poder calmarlo. Ella no podía cantar aquellas bellas melodías que Nice cantaba a su hija ni tararear como lo hacía Felix, así que ella había aprendido que para poder calmar a su hijo, tenía que bailar con él. Con alguna canción que había escuchado en casa de los Splot en mente, empezaba a moverse por la habitación, con movimientos lentos pero rítmicos y repetitivos, esperando que aquello surtiera efecto pronto en su hijo y volviera a dormir. La mayoría de las veces solía dormirse pronto pero algunas noches sus llantos acababan despertando a su padre, que venía a ayudar para poder calmarlo, aunque no de la forma que Chané había esperado en un principio. Cuando Felix aparecía, solía agarrar a su mujer de la cintura y mientras tarareaba una melodía nueva, se empezaba a mover con ella, un baile privado e íntimo, todo el bien de la criatura que más querían y el baile que Chané más amaba, aquel que hacía junto a su familia.


End file.
